


Behind A Glass

by KateSmithNoble



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateSmithNoble/pseuds/KateSmithNoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koschei has to wear glasses. Yes and he's embarrassed by it, determined no-one let to see it. Unfortunately (or fortunately) Theta doesn't knock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind A Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This little oneshot is based on a prompt of imagineyourOTP on Tumblr.  
> It's mainly set in the Academy Era, but the end is set during "Time Crash" and warning...isn't very fluff like the other stuff.   
> Anyway...enjoy ^.^

It was embarrassing. Why should he wear glasses, with their level of technology? It was ridiculous… 

Koschei was walking down the corridor of the dormitory and shifting the new glasses on his nose, frowning in frustration. As soon as he was out of sight from the infirmary, he yanked them away and let them disappear in his pockets. It wasn’t like he couldn’t see anything at all, just reading was hard. For this he would still have to wear them. 

When he finally reached his room, he let himself fall on his back, starring up at the ceiling.   
Physical disadvantages. They should have mastered that a long time ago.   
 _'We don't do this on students still in their first regeneration. It's too dangerous'_  
Absurd…  
With an annoyed groan, he closed his eyes and let his mind trace off to the newest hidden project he and Theta were working on.   
The calculations and ideas were racing through his mind and started to slow down eventually as he drifted off into sleep. 

Waking up three hours later he had turned in his sleep and first thing he did was push the longer black hair out of his face. A lot of people told him to cut it, but he liked it and so did Theta.  
He stretched on the bed and leaned down to pick up the scattered notes on the floor. Just before he fell asleep he had an excellent idea for the particle filters in the stabilising circuits.   
Where did he…  
Ah there.   
He picked up the pile of pages with Theet’s notes. Personally he always preferred a machine to work with, but the other just like to write on his own. After he mocked him with it a few times, he stopped asking and just accepted it.   
It was just one of those odd things about Theta Sigma.

 

Koschei crossed his legs, shaking his head slightly to get rid off the dizziness and blinked at the handwritten words.   
They seemed escaping his focus.   
Oh he was probably just still half asleep.   
It took him a few seconds more to realise he just needed his new glasses.   
With a resigning sigh, he pulled them out of his pocket and put them on.   
Yes much better, they were still stupid, but he could live with wearing them in his own room. Nobody would know. 

*************************

That wasn’t a bad day. He finally gets some good grades in telepathy, all thanks to Koschei of course, but still.   
For once he didn’t feel like he was drowning in his work.   
The blonde quickly finished the last word from the essay he had to write about Earth’s ancient Greek philosophers and swiftly got up from his bed.   
All done and he had the whole evening just for himself.   
Grinning he quickly ran out of his room, without thinking heading for Koschei’s room. 

He didn’t knock and just opened the door.  
"Hello Ko.." he stopped at the sight of the other sitting on the bed.   
The black haired boy was wearing glasses.   
Ordinary reading specs.   
His hair was all messy, scattered notes on the bed and on his lap, a slight frown as he was reading and writing on the pages. 

At the loud words Koschei looked up to him, the blue eyes for once hidden behind the glass, his hand twitched towards them, but he realised it would be no use so he let it fall to the notes again.   
Theta saw it already and was starring at him.   
  
"Yeah I know. Looks silly. You weren’t suppose to know…" he said, dropping his head slightly and added: "Come on…laugh already."   
No he didn’t blush, maybe he did a little bit, but he didn’t want the other to see, so he looked at the notes.   
Suddenly he felt the bed shift slightly and looked up just to see Theta sitting down in front of him, with a big smile on his lips.   
Was it mockery?..

"I think it looks quite dashing." 

Surprise showed up on Koschei’s face and he didn’t answer for a few seconds, just eliciting a chuckle from the blonde.   
"It really does. You look older. I like it." 

The surprise slowly turned into a warm smile. If he liked it would be alright. He didn’t care about the others in the Academy and their opinions.  
Only Theta’s mattered.   
"It’s still unnecessary.." he muttered, picking up the notes and pushing them aside.   
Once they were gone he looked up again and found the other significantly closer to him. He stopped moving, waiting for what his friend was up to. 

Theta grinned and reached up with a hand tracing his fingers seemingly into the black locks, but grabbed the specs instead, taking them away from him. He twisted them in his hands and put them on.   
Koschei just watched and grinned when the other asked: 

"How do I look?" 

It suited him more than himself in his opinion, but he didn’t told him, just set up a confused, unfocused expression and said: 

"How the hell should I know. You took my glasses, Theet. I can’t see you properly. Come closer" 

The blonde shifted on the bed towards him, looking curious and adorable like that. When the glasses made him older, they made Theta look younger. Innocent. 

"Closer" he ordered, still pretending he couldn’t see him, but it was getting quite obvious that he was lying, but the other just played along, like he didn’t noticed. 

With a crooked smile he repeated the order and Theta had to lean in, since their knees of their crossed legs were already pressed to each other. 

"You look gorgeous." he whispered, quickly sliding his hand to the back of the blonde’s neck and pulled him into a kiss.   
Theta kissed back, shifting his legs so he was kneeling and could get closer.   
After a moment he pulled away, with the index finger pushing the glasses in the best position and asked with a broad smile:   
"I do?"  
"Yes you do. Better than I do obviously."  
"No I don’t thinks so and beside that I don’t need them. You do."   
"Alright I look better" grinned Koschei and pulled him again in a short kiss, before adding:  
"But you’ll keep them on for a while right?"   
Theta just laughed, pressing their lips together and pushing him against the pillows.   
"For you. Always." 

*************************** 

Centuries later two versions of the Doctor were standing in a coral shaped TARDIS console room. One with a stick of celery on his lapels and the other one in a pinstriped blue suit.   
In all the chaos and paradox, the older self pulled out his specs and put them on: “Snap..” 

The younger self’s eyes soothed for a second and a late afternoon so long ago lived, flashed up in his mind.  
The blonde Time Lord gave his older self a bittersweet smile.   
The thin man smiled and nodded slightly, a certain sadness in the big brown eyes. 

After all these years he still couldn’t forget that afternoon and sometimes walked passed a mirror and in the corner of his eye seeing ice-blue eyes behind the specs. Always his hearts skipped a beat, he quickly turned to the mirror, just to realise it wasn’t real.   
Just a wish.   
Just a wish for a long lost afternoon and his Koschei. 

"All my love to long ago…" he answered as his younger self faded and he knew the other one understood. 


End file.
